A Hero with a Forgotten Past
by cttf
Summary: During their fight at VoTe Naruto ends up in another continent without remembering a thing about the past. Now adopted by his new parents he will go down in legends known as Cloud Strife. FF7/Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Wow this is actually my first story that I've written. I just hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with intense concentration.

'Damn I only have a few more minutes before the L1T starts to kill me. I have to finish this now,' Naruto though to himself. He looked over to Sasuke to see that his new CS2 form was also taking a toll on him.

"I will kill you Naruto," said Sasuke, " not only will I leave with this new power I will leave with the Mangekyou Sharingan." With that Sasuke started performing handseals for the chidori.

"So that's how it's going to be Sasuke!" screamed Naruto, " you're going to break our bonds just so you can get the next level of the sharingan. If that's how it's going to be then I'm just going to beat some sense to you and bring you back to Konoha!" Naruto then created the rasengan with the remaining chakra he had left and both opponents rushed at each other.

"Chidori/Rasengan!" Both of them yelled at each other.

The two jutsu collided at each other which caused a massive explosion in the valley. After the explosion had ended and the dust cleared the valley was pretty much a wasteland. There was literally nothing there. The statues of Madara Uchiha and the shodaime hokage were completely evaporated and the only that remained was the river.

Next to the river was the unconscious form of Sasuke Uchiha, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen as he landed in the river as the two jutsu exploded and dragged the unconscious form of Naruto out to sea.

After a couple of minutes two figures with straw hats and black coats with red clouds landed next to Sasuke.

"So the fight ended in a draw. I knew blondy didn't had it in him to kill your brother. Now lets get the jinchuuriki before somebody gets here," said one of the figures as he took off his hat to reveal Kisame.

"Kisame I think you're forgetting something. Where's Naruto I don't see him anywhere," said Itachi.

"Aw you got to be fucking me! The only time when he's alone and vulnerable he gone!" Kisame yelled in a aggrivated voice. As Kisame was yelling to no one Itachi look at the river for a few minutes and realized what happened. Before he could tell Kisame he felt a chakra presence coming this way.

"Kisame we're leaving now," he said in a serious voice.

"Why the hell are we leaving? We still got to find that brat," Kisame said.

"He's probally out at sea already now let's leave before I leave without you," he said as he shunshin away into the forest. Kisame sighed only to shunshin after hm. After they left Kakashi and Pakkun appeared by Sasuke.

" Damn it! Where is Naruto? " asked Kakashi he looked around only to see the necklace that Tsunade had given to him.

" I don't know I can't smell him anywhere, " said Pakkun. Kakashi cursed because he knew he couldn't search for him because Sasuke could wake any minute now and might try to escape. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and the necklace. Kakashi looked back at the now barren wasteland and the three went back to Konoha.

' I'm sorry I have to leave you Naruto, but I don't have a choice.'

Back with Naruto the river had dragged him out to sea as he body drifted to a beach on the Mako continent. If anyone were near the beach they would have seen the boy glowing bright red only to see that his whiskered had dissapeared.

'**So the boy doesn't remember a thing about his past. This could prove good to him as he needs to start a new life since nobody really did liked the boy anyway and without the whiskers nobody from the shinobi can recognize him. You should be glad that I'm doing this for you as I don't want to end up back in that pitiful place that you call home.'**

After his body had stopped glowing two figures were walking down to road to see the young boy.

" Honey who is that boy lying on the beach? " asked a young woman that looks to be in her mid-twenties.

" Probally some kid that's playing in the sand," a young man responded even though he didn't look at the boy's direction.

" But he looks like he's not even moving even though the tide is coming," said the woman.

" Sora you don't have to worr – Oh my god you're right! " said the man as he finally looked at the boy's direction only to see him not moving an inch. The man rushed to the boy with this Sora lady right behind him. He checked the young boy to see that he wasn't breathing so he gave the young boy CPR. After a few minutes of CPR Naruto began to wake up.

" Thank goodness that your alright kid you almost gave the two of us a heart attack," he said. The woman observed him as she felt something was off with this boy. She didn't knew why but she felt that he wasn't ordinary.

"Yo kid what's your name?" asked the man. The boy didn't reply at first as the boy didn't knew his name.

"I don't remember," responded the blond kid after a few minutes of thinking. This surprised the two young adults as they realized that he had amnesia. The man started to think about what to do next. He knew that he couldn't just leave the boy with all the monster around the boy would easily get killed. He thought about taking the boy with him, but he didn't want to get attached because if his real parents came to get him it would just crush the both of them. But taking him as their own would make Sora happy once again as she couldn't have kids due to a car accident when they went to Midgar a few months ago. Since then she had never been the same. He finally decided what to do with him.

"Well since you don't have anywhere to go we can adopt you and become our son," said the man. As he said that both Sora and the boy both had a surprised, but happy face. Sora who never and will never have children was shocked that his husband had said that. If the boy had accepted she could finally experience her dream to be a mother.

Naruto on the other hand had tears flowing down his face. He didn't knew why, but when the man said asked him to be their son he felt so happy for no reason. He didn't understand at all, but he knew that he should be with them. He ran to the man and hugged saying thank you over and over again. Both the man and Sora and hugged as if he was their own.

"Well since you don't have a name how about we call you Cloud since you remind me of a Cloud in the sky," said the man. The boy nodded his head to show that he had like that name.

"Well since you're now part our family you should at least know our name. I'm Sora and this is my husband, Hager," said Sora.

Welcome to the family, Cloud Strife," said Hager.

Back in Konoha in the Hokage's Tower Kakashi was giving his report to Tsunade.

"What do you mean Naruto's gone!?" screamed Tsunade with a shocked face.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but when I got there I only found Sasuke and this." Kakashi went into his pocket and pulled out the necklace that Tsunade had given to Naruto. Now Tsunade was in tears as she grabbed the necklace from Kakashi.

"Kakashi, go and gather the rookie 9 and team Gai including their senseis and tell them what to Naruto. They at least deserve to know why Naruto hasn't returned back yet," ordered Tsunade. With that Kakashi shunshined away to go tell everybody what happened. With Kakashi gone Tsunade threw the necklace onto the ground.

'Damn you stupid necklace you just had to take another life didn't you.' A few minutes later after she got a hold of herself she looked out in the direction of the whirlpool country.

'How the hell am I going to tell Minato and Kushina that their son is gone. Well they probally give a fuck about him anyways since they abandoned him.'

In Amegakure at the Akatsuki base both Kisame and Itachi had also just given their reports to the Akatsuki leader, Pein.

'Damn, with the nine tailed jinchuukiri disappearing our plans have to postponed,'Pein thought. A man with an orange swirly mask that covered all of his face, except his right eye, appeared right next to Pein.

"I know that you are worried about our plans, but you don't have to worry about it we will find him soon enough, now go and tell everybody that we wil shall gather the other bijuus until we can find the Kyuubi brat," said the man.

"Yes, Madara-sama," said Pein as he disappeared to inform the others.

'You are a foolish if you think that you can stay hiddened because I will find you and I will have the Kyuubi and I will have my revenge against your parents for forcing me to transfer into this pathetic body.'

* * *

The Next chapter is probably come out tomorrow or the day after that. As for the pairings I have no idea yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Yea nothing much to really say except that this story will be a Naruto/Tifa Pairing and if i feel like i probably put in ino or female kyuubi into the pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy7

* * *

_In Konoha ten years later…_

"Tsunade-sama, another village has been completely destroyed by the unknown force that has ravaged the land! We have to send troops out in the country to at least know what we are dealing with," said Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Don't be foolish Hiashi! Don't forget that they invaded sound village and took the heads of every sound nins including Kabuto and Orochimaru. If we send troops to investigate what we are fighting they will get caught like the rest and die," Tsunade responded with an aggravated face. Just recently a new army has risen in the shinobi continent has been laying waste to the fire country. Tsunade knew that if they sent an army to go against them it would be impossible to win. So far they have completely destroy five villages inside the fire country and it was impossible to see who they as they left as quickly as they came in.

"Look if you really want to investigate who our enemy is I'll send Minato is that good enough for you," said Tsunade. She looked at him to see that he had nodded his head with satisfaction. Hiashi stood up and left to go back to his compound. Tsunade told the secretary to get a ninja and tell them to get Minato now. Moments later Minato stood right of Tsunade looking exactly the same when he fought the Kyuubi.

"Yo Tsunade, what did you call me for?" asked the former hokage.

"Look I know that gathering information, but you're the only one who can get information about the unknown army and actually get out alive. This will be classified as an SS rank mission do you understand?" Tsunade said. Minato merely nodded his head and left to complete his mission.

Tsunade looked at the spot where Minato just stood. Even after twenty three years since the Kyuubi incident he was still able to look as young as ever. She chuckled as she still remembered what when she saw his family and him again.

_Flashback…_

"_I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but the only thing we were able to find in the river was his headband," said an anbu member, wearing a cat mask, as she took out Naruto's headband._

"_Thank you cat, you and your team are allowed to leave," said Tsunade as Cat and her teammates left the hokage's office._

"_What I would for some sake right now," said Tsunade._

"_I think you should put off that sake for a while, you still have one more meeting," someone said. Tsunade looked at her door to see that it was Jiriaya with Minato and Kushina behind them._

"_I'm surprised that you got them here this quickly I thought you would be spending most of your time peeping at girls," said Tsunade._

"_Well this is important after all," Jiraiya said. Kushina then rushed forward and slammed her hands on the table with tears on her face._

"_DAMN IT! I can't just stand here will the two of you talking about Jiraiya's habits. I want to know if my son is really alive!" cried Kushina._

"_What the hell!? You two never knew that your son was alive!" said a surprised Tsunade. _

"_Of course not," said Minato as walked toward Tsunade, "the council members told us that my son was killed as his body couldn't handle the kyuubi." This was the last straw. Tsunade had believed that they had abuse their power long enough and if you were there you would see a very angry Tsunade heading towards the council chambers demanding everybody for an emergency meeting._

_Flashback ends… _

She laughed as they had found out that it was mostly the civilian members that started this conspiracy and with the fire daimyo's support she was finally able to disband the civilian council. After the entire conspiracy had ended both Kushina and Minato reinstated as leaf nins and Jiraiya left after founding some clues where Naruto's whereabouts were.

Her face was soon replaces with a worried face as she looked outside the window looking at the Konoha.

'I hope you come back to us Naruto. We're going to need all the help that we can get.

_In a dark alley…_

_A young boy, who had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes and three whisker lines that ran through his cheeks, was leaning against the wall as a group of people came closer. The boy looked to be only a young age of six but all over his bodies were bruises and cuts with his clothes torn apart._

"_Please stop I didn't do anything to you!" The young boy cried out to them. Sadly those were deaf to the people of the mob as they stalked closer toward the young until they stopped as they were in front of him. A man with silver hair and a green vest stepped forward. On his head there was a headband with a metal plate on it that had a leaf sign._

"_For your crimes against humanity, for all the lives you have taken, you shall pay and you will be sentenced to death!" The man yelled out as he grabbed a kunai from one of his pouch and rushed towards the young boy and stabbed him right in the heart._

Cloud Strife woke up as he heard the young boy's scream which echoed in his head. He looked around and was relieved to see that he was still in the 7th Heaven. He quickly got up and wore a simple white t-shirt with jeans and walked out of the bar. Ever since Vincent's victory over Omega Weapon and the Deepground organization he had been getting these nightmares about the young boy and each time he had a nightmare it would get worse each time. Too make matters worse during he would frequently get migraines, but he was able to hide as he just ignored the pain, and sometimes seizures. To tell you the truth he didn't think he could stand all this torment that his body has been through. His thoughts were 

interrupted when he heard the door to the bar open. He turns around to see that it was Tifa still in her night gown. They just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Tifa decided to speak.

"You had a nightmare again didn't you," Tifa whispered.

"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about," Cloud said.

"NOTHING! YOU THINK THAT HAVING SEIZURES OUT OF NOWHERE AND HAVING NIGHTMARES EVERNIGHT IS NOTHING!!" Tifa yelled at Cloud only to lower her voice again, "I don't want to lose you not again."

"Tifa, I will never leave you," Cloud said as he embraced her.

"Then how come every time I want to get closer to your heart you always push me away?" Tifa asked him.

"It's because I'm afraid of what will happen when I know the truth," Cloud said. When he said that, it surprised her. For as long as she knew him he was never afraid of anything. When he fought Sephiroth, the ultimate warrior, he wasn't afraid. When fought Bahamut Sin one on one he didn't show any fear. There was no other man braver than Cloud. Sure, he could be cold and heartless sometimes, but he would never back down. For Cloud to be afraid meant that something was wrong with him.

"Truth? What are you talking about Cloud?" asked Tifa.

"I tell you later. Right now I just want to go to sleep," Cloud said tiredly.

_Three Blocks North of the 7__th__ Heaven…_

'Damn that had to be cheesiest romance I have seen yet. Oh well at least my student has some taste when it comes to woman. I mean look at those knockers! They have to be at least 70 cm and that's only because of that restricting bra! She is the perfect inspiration for my research.' With that Jiraiya brought out his notes and started writing with a small nosebleed.

_Three Blocks South of the 7__th__ Heaven…_

"That had to be the cheesiest romance that I've ever seen in my life," said Itachi with a twitch in his eyebrow as he watched them with his binoculars.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY IT WAS CHEESY!? THAT HAD TO BE THE MOST ROMANTIC THING I'VE EVER SEEN! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO BEAUTIFUL!" Kisame yelled out as tears were flowing down his face like a river.

"Damn it Kisame, you say that about everything that involves some type of romance. But you have to admit that woman with the kyuubi brat is hot. I mean from this angle you can see that she has a nice ass and you can tell that she has some huge knockers," said Itachi as he continued watching Tifa with his binoculars.

"Is women the only thing you think Itachi? Every time I see you in your free time you're peeping at the hot springs and you always take naked pictures of Konan when she's in the shower," Kisame said as he finally calmed down from all the crying.

"Whatever, let's just report back that we found the jinchuuriki," Itachi responded.

_A few hours later in Amegakure…_

"So the Kyuubi brat was really on the mako continent," said Pein.

"You make it as if I was lying to you from the beginning," Pein looked around to see that it was him again in the shadows. When the mysterious man walked out of the shadow there stood a man that 5ft 7 with bright green eyes and brown hair that reached down to his chin. He was currently wearing a red trench coat that almost reached down to his feet. Underneath he was wearing black leather pants with black boots and a black turtle neck sweater with armor placed on it.

"Well you should never trust a stranger Genesis," Pein said to him.

"Well you should always trust a stranger that can kill you right on the spot Pein," Genesis replied back, "I just wanted to see how things were going with the jinchikuuri, but since you got things under control it's best I get going then." Genesis then stepped backwards only to disappear in the darkness once again.

Pein looked at the spot that Genesis just was with a scowl.

"You shall soon know why you should never make a god angry. I will not play your little game Genesis, so the next time I see you I will have your head."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yea I know it has been a long time since i have updated A Hero with a Forgotten Past. I actually had high hopes with this story since it is my first story and the first two chapters had pretty good reviews. Actually I finished the story, but when I read it was utter crap. So I remade it again and still it was utter crap. I've come to realize that for some reason my chapters come up nothing on what I had planned and I'm not posting chapters that I feel like are suckish and when i worked with new fics they were even more horrible. Maybe I've gone over my head to think I would actually be a good writer, so I am abandoning my story so anyone who wants to use the idea or just want to finish (which isn't much) just contact me or something. With me abandoning my story i'll continue reading fanfics and hope that i can be a better writer. So i'll come back someday just i won't be working with A Hero with a forgotten past probably something new.


End file.
